The Day Your Wish Comes True
by Chromatic.ALICE
Summary: AU: Among angels living in a castle in the sky, Allen and Kanda can't get along. When tragedy strikes the castle, fate starts to turn. Driven by hate their own desires, will things ever return to the way they were? Yullen and possible Laven. Please R&R!
1. Phoenix Sky

_This fanfic was inspired by a dream I had about a week or so ago. I was originally going to write a story, but then I thought that a fanfic would be … more fun? Something like that xD_

_Some little ... translations before I start:  
-Sayonara Farewell/Goodbye  
-Kuro no Nezumi Black Mouse  
-mitarashi dango that ... dumbpling thing that Allen is obsesed with  
-soba the only food on the planet that Kanda eats_

_Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. I tried _really _hard to make Allen Allen-y and Kanda Kanda-y._

_And if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, be sure to tell me, k'? :)_

_Hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Day Your Wish Comes True._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own -man, or any of its characters - Hoshino Katsura owns it. I also do not own the song Negai no Todoku Hi - Rurutia does.  
_

_

* * *

_  
_

**Phoenix Sky**

**_  
**

_You can't escape fate … _

Kanda thought, as he limped towards an alleyway, clutching his right arm. Black feathers as deep as the night fell from his broken wings, littering the coal black streets. His long hair was tangled and frayed, blowing in his scarred face. The smell of embers made him crinkle his nose in disgust. The crumbling, once gleaming streets were being destroyed with vengeful flames, determined to take Kanda along with it.

He slowly turned down another alley, where he reached a dead end. He sat down slowly on the gray wall, blood trickling down his arm and leg. Wincing, Kanda lifted his hand from his wound.

Blood spouted from a bone deep gash. Sighing in frustration, Kanda silently stated,

"Che, that bastard did some damage to me ..." He pressed his hand on his arm again, frowning. A pool of bright red blood formed around his right leg, stretching out towards to the burning city.

Kanda, a crumbling fire, sat against the wall more firmly, closing his eyes softly. The life was slowly beginning to flow out of him, bit by bit.

_The fucking worst way to die,_ Kanda thought, _… but at least I have nothing else to lose._

The fire grew more, making its way slowly towards Kanda. Already, he could feel its hot kisses stinging on his face.

He knew that this moment would come. It was inevitable, even though he had tried, despite of this. Deep down inside, Kanda had carried slimmer of hope.

Because of this seemingly positive thought, he would suffer. He would suffer for his wants, his desires.

But … he hadn't always wanted this.

_What made me want this? Anger? Greed? No … something else … something –_

His thoughts stopped, floating on with the embers, dull eyes shooting open.

A dark figure emerged from amidst the burning city. Bright and dull blood stained its white, elegant cloak. Long, angelic white wings were tucked behind it. A manic, once kind smile drew across its face, revealing a full set of gleaming white teeth.

"My, my." It said, stepping forth casually.

Kanda could easily see the figure. A white hood covered the face, enveloping it in darkness. Blood stained hands carried a sword that was once familiar to Kanda.

"What have we here? A survivor?" It cackled.

Kanda looked up, trying to open his eyes. The figure bent down, tilting its head slightly.

"You see what happens when you play fire? You burn." Lifting a hand, it removed Kanda's hand from his wound. The figure shook its head, making a tsk-ing noise.

"I should have done more damage, like I did to your friend." Kanda's eyes went wide. He sat up suddenly, grabbing the figure's cloak. It laughed.

"Where is he? Tell me!" Kanda hissed. It continued to laugh.

"Oh, him? He's long gone, my friend. Long gone." The figure in white pushed Kanda back to the wall, pressing his white, slender finger to Kanda's lips. Disgusted, he swatted the finger away.

"No more. You're just narrowing your time to live." Standing up, it turned around, outstretching its arms towards the fire, which was less than ten feet away.

"Do you see? This was, no, this _is _your wish. Hah, but I ended up winning in the end, didn't I? Didn't I?" It paused.

"O, how I wish you were here to see this, Mel. This wonderful feeling won't go away! I crave to share it with someone …" It turned around, facing Kanda.

"You have one minute. One minute before the death of you, and the beginning of me. It's just beautiful isn't it?" It pointed to the flames, less than six feet away, "The beautiful thing is that you either die from loss of blood, or from the flames."

It turned around, wings stretching out.

"_Sayonara, Kuro no Nezumi._" Its wings fully outstretched, the cloaked white figure gracefully flew up into the black sky.

Two feather fluttered down near Kanda, but they were engulfed in the flames. He watched them slowly disappear, the wind carrying their fragmented remains towards his face.

Landing on his lap, Kanda struggled to pick up a piece. The wind picked up, blowing all them away.

Kanda closed his eyes slowly. He could feel his heart beat slow. He could feel the flames of the fire. He could feel his regrets, all becoming one.

Suddenly, feeling a tug at the corners of his mouth, he realized a tiny smile had crept across his face.

_When was the last time I smiled – smiled genuinely? _He thought groggily.

Turning his head to the side, he closed his eyes, nostalgia reaching his bitter consciousness.

It had been long ago … since that genuine smile ...

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise, slowly, as always. Just above the clouds, not visible to human eyes, was a pure white castle. Clouds drifted across its grounds as the sun gave it a pink hue. The castle was styled similar to the Warwick castle, located in the human world, though the castle in the clouds was much larger and extravagant.

For a reason unknown even to the castle's inhabitants, it was able to stay in the clouds without falling.

Suddenly, a loud crash rang from the castle's large kitchen.

The cause was a fifteen year old, white haired boy with wings, or more commonly known as an angel.

He blushed slightly, afraid that someone might have heard him. Hurriedly picking up the shattered bowl, he sighed heavily.

"I suppose I won't be having any mitarashi dango ..." He stated sadly. The remains of the mitarashi dango were smashed or squished.

Footsteps came behind him. Spinning around, he found a long navy haired angel with an irritated expression on his face.

"Why did you wake me?" He stated angrily. The long haired one grumbled.

"I didn't mean to, Kanda."

"Yes you did. Fix me some soba, moyashi."

"It's Allen."

"Of course it is."

Allen, grumbling, turned around, taking out some premade soba from a nearby cabinet.

"_Packaged _soba? Dumbass. I don't want soba anymore." Kanda turned around, heading out of the kitchen.

"I got out the soba! Eat it!" Allen yelled, waving the packaged soba at Kanda.

"Che." Kanda wrinkled his nose.

Allen grabbed Kanda's wrist, dragging him back into the kitchen.

"You'll eat it." Allen furrowed his brows, shoving the raw, packaged soba in Kanda's mouth.

"Godammit! That's disgusting." Kanda yelled, stumbling back. He quickly drew his sword, pointing it at Allen's face.

"Go ahead." Allen said, standing up straight with confidence.

A long, intense silence passed. Allen and Kanda stared at each other with anger on their faces.

After what seemed like an hour, Kanda withdrew his sword, muttering something to himself.

"I still want soba." He stated defiantly.

"Fine."

Allen dug threw the cabinets, searching around for dough and flour. After finding it, he mixed it with water, and angrily started to roll the dough into a square.

The sun had almost fully awakened. Quietly, noise started to scatter throughout the castle.

The white haired boy took a knife, and chopped the dough into thin slices. He got a pot, poured water in, and put it over the fire burning in the corner.

Kanda grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Why do you ever work in the kitchen?" Kanda asked.

Allen pursed his lips.

"Is it because … she … ?" Kanda said.

The white haired boy nodded his head slightly.

"She enjoyed cooking, and I want to keep her memory alive." Allen said, smiling a little.

"But, your abilities are wasted here."

"I know."

"Don't you want to join the Wing?"

Allen shook his head.

"She didn't like violence," Allen croaked, "And she hated the Wing."

"Whatever."

"Easy for you to say..." Allen grumbled, pouring the noodles into the boiling water. They didn't speak, until the soba was ready to be served.

Allen poured the noodles into a bowl, placing leek on top of them. He handed the bowl to Kanda.

"Thanks ..." Kanda said, storming out.

Allen sighed heavily once he had left, looking out the window in front of him.

The clouds were parting in the distance, revealing a bright yellow sun. Allen could feel the warmth on his face.

Allen felt a tug in his chest.

_What if he's right? What if I should join the Wing?_

Allen shook his head, trying to place the thought far out of his mind. He knew that she would be disappointed if she had found out he had resorted to violence, and left the kitchen.

But … Allen knew deep down that the kitchen wasn't the place for him.

As Kanda had said, his skills were being wasted. Though he was a skilled cook, he was even more skilled in combat.

Since birth, Allen had a deformed left hand that could change into a large sword, as big as himself. And since birth, the Wing had been scouting him to join, even though he had refused a million times over.

_Maybe … I'll talk to them tonight … _

Allen's train of thought was interrupted when an old man with a pony tail and black rings around his eyes entered.

"Bookman," Allen said, "why are you here so early?"

Bookman cleared his throat, grabbing an apron from the rack.

"Your blunder woke me up." He washed his hands in the sink.

"Now, let's make breakfast." Allen nodded, taking out the pancake batter.

About a hundred angels lived in the castle, which wasn't mush compared to the human world's population. But, there were fifty or so angels in the Wing. Every morning, afternoon, and night the angels would gather in the dining hall for meals.

Allen busily made the pancakes on the stove while Bookman started pouring cereal and milk into bowls.

After an hour of repeating this process, they had made one hundred and fifty of each of the dishes and placed them all in the dining hall on the center table, where food was served. Finally, by ringing the dining bell, the angels were allowed to take the food from the center table. Shining white wings dove at the food, like a pack of animals.

Allen sat down on a wooden chair in the kitchen, exhausted. The Bookman had suddenly disappeared, for whatever reason.

Closing his eyes, he almost fell asleep to the chattering of numerous angels, but the sound of footsteps awoke him.

No one was there, but right at the foot of the door was a parchment of paper, wrapped tightly in a seal with an elegant 'W'.

_The Wing … _

Allen opened it,

_Dear Mr. Walker,_

_You presence is requested tonight in the West at nine o'clock. This is your final offer._

_The Wing_

Allen furrowed his brows, surprised at their bluntness. He tucked the parchment in his pocket.

"Please forgive me," Allen said quietly, looking out the window, "but I cannot refuse this off any longer."

Allen closed his eyes, feeling that this was a choice he would regret.

Maybe he was right.

* * *

To be continued?

_Staying up until 3am ... finally finishing this goddamn chapter.  
But it was fun. Really. =3  
_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it~_

_Please R&R or else I'll send mutant baby ninja turtles on you. Oh yeah. They're real. _


	2. Parade

_Sorry about the late update. I can't remember exactly how long ago I published the first chapter, but if it's been that long, I'm either slacking or loosing it – or a combination of the two. _

_Anyways~ . . ._

_Here's the second chapter of The Day Your Wish Comes True. I hope you all like it! :_

_

* * *

  
_

_

Parade

_

Allen had just finished cleaning the last of the dirty dishes left over from dinner. He carefully placed them into their own cupboards, drying his hands on the nearest towel.

Sighing, he sat down, pulling back his hair – frustrated and anxious.

_Why am I agreeing to this?_

Allen asked himself, questioning his loyalty towards her. His eyes narrowed, thinking of her face if she had found out about even him thinking of joining the Wing.

She was a peace loving person, someone who literally wouldn't even hurt a fly.

The Wing claimed that without violence there could not be any progression. Ironically, these violent angels fought trying to keep peace between the human's world, and _their _world – the angel's mortal enemies, none other than the wretched demons, feared and looked down upon by all.

The Wing was run by a fearsome general, who also seemed to rule over the entire castle in the sky. He commanded the Wing, along with dictating the castle in the sky. No one spoke of him, fearing to say something that might insult him the wrong way. Rumors had it that he had an awful temper.

Allen pulled out the brief piece of paper from his pocket, staring at it as if it held all of the answers.

He then heard a mumbling, scraping of chairs coming from the large dining hall. Looking at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the kitchen, the twisted, long black hand pointed to the ten. Uneasily, Allen got up, heading towards the large set of doors that connected the kitchen to the dining hall.

Allen opened it slowly, afraid of what might be awaiting him on the other side. Rumors spread fast, and he was unsure of what the general would do.

Instead, he found a red table with a nearly bald man in his mid-forty's staring at him, looking at him with a judgmental expression. His hands were encased in gleaming white gloves, folding neatly together. He wore a long white coat with a white collared shirt underneath and white pants. A golden wing, the symbol of the Wing, was on cuff.

"Good evening," He stated coldly, "Allen Walker." Allen bowed politely, slightly awkward.

"Please, sit," The general said, motioning towards another chair right in front of him. Allen sat down, facing the general. His eyes were cold and unmoving. Allen shivered inside.

"Thank you for seeing me," Allen said, smiling. Though he was trying to lighten up the mood, the general just coughed into his glove, and nodded.

"We've been trying to see you for years, Allen, and now you finally agree to come? What made you change your mind?" Allen was caught off guard from his brief and to-the-point question.

"I … I'm not entirely sure, sir. Just ready for a change?" Allen laughed halfheartedly, rubbing the back of his head.

The general muttered something underneath his breath, then stated,

"I'm – we're glad you joined. Tomorrow you begin training. The information will be sent to you via mail. It should arrive to your dorm by tomorrow morning. Read it." He got up, straightening out his coat. The chair screeched against the marble flooring, making Allen wince.

"Ah, thank you!" Allen stated, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

The general stared at Allen's hand, as if he was about to stab him with a knife. Scrunching his eyebrows, he feebly shook Allen's hand, and gruffly left.

Confused, Allen stood there, looking at the red table, wondering how it got here. Dismissing the unknown, he exited out of the dining hall, and down a lengthy corridor towards him room.

Though Allen felt lonely ever since she left, he actually didn't mind having a room all to himself.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and then hopped into bed, worried about tomorrow.

Even though Allen didn't feel guilty about accepting the offer, he knew he should. She wouldn't have allowed it, but she wasn't' here anymore.

That Kanda was right. She shouldn't rule his life anymore.

_But maybe he's wrong … Maybe the Wing is wrong. I'm sure that they hold some secrets. Some secrets about her... _

Allen shook this thought out, and then rolled over, closing his eyes tight. Exhausted, he fell asleep. He wasn't content.

* * *

Morning seemed to come too early, as it always did. Allen woke up, put on a shirt, got ready, and then walked out of his door. Just as he was about to, he saw a small parchment that he had stepped on. Opening it, it stated that official training began today in the morning at ten o'clock, and he was expected to be there on time. Failure to do so resulted in expulsion from the Wing.

Allen walked towards the dining hall, seeing Kanda already there, eating soba. Frowning, he headed towards the kitchen.

Inside was Bookman, sitting on a chair, eating his breakfast. Allen felt the guilt rush into him, stinging him hard.

"My apologies, Bookman!" Allen said, bowing, "I--"

He nodded, eating the last bite of his pancakes.

"I know already. You've joined the Wing." Bookman looked down, eyes narrowing.

"You know, Allen, the Wing isn't something to mess with. If you goof up – if you don't follow orders, terrible things will happen to you." The look on his face scared Allen a little. It was a mixture of hurt and … anger?

Allen nodded, understanding.

"I know," He paused, hesitating to say something.

"Why did you join in the first place? She wouldn't have approved of it, you know that." Bookman was stern, more so than usual.

"Why … I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I wanted a change. Maybe it's because I wanted to find out the truth." He frowned a little, but perked up, trying to convince himself that it was going to be okay – maybe.

Bookman nodded, putting up his silverware.

"I see." Saying no more, the grandfather clock showed nine thirty. Allen's stomach grumbled, but he tried to conceal it as much as possible. Chuckling, Bookman shooed Allen into the dining hall.

There were not a whole lot of angels left eating. The pancakes and fruit were picked through, and the tables were stained here and there. Allen nearly ran towards the remain of the food, stacking his plate almost as high as him with pancakes and fruit.

Kanda, still in the corner eating his soba, looked at Allen. His face was plastered with that scowl, as if he was mad at the world. Chances are, he was.

Allen looked around for somewhere to sit. He chose a spot two tables away Kanda's corner.

Eating like an animal, Allen gulped down all of the pancakes in less than ten minutes. Kanda pushed his soba away, slightly disgusted from watching Allen eat.

In satisfaction, Allen rubbed his stomach, and then placed the empty plate where the others were. Finally aware of his surroundings, he saw Kanda staring at him.

Allen walked towards him, casually as he could.

"What's your problem?" Kanda asked, picking at his soba.

"Oh nothing. You were staring at me." Allen said. Kanda shrugged, getting up gruffly. He stopped right before Allen, shoving the soba dish into Allen's hands.

"Take this yours--"

"You'll never last in the Wing, moyashi. Stay in the kitchen where you belong." Kanda walked off and out of the dining hall, closing the door loudly behind him.

Allen stared at the soba, and calmly tried to place them with the other dishes.

_Wasn't he the one who told me to join in the first place?_

Allen was utterly confused. He wanted to pull his white hair out, but he didn't. Instead, he followed where Kanda went, and towards the Wing's training grounds.

Though many angels did not visit or even go near the Wing's section of the castle in the sky, many knew where it was. Half of the castle was built for angels, which the guardian angels and such lived. The other side is where the Wing resided. In order to get there, one had to pass through an large set of wooden doors, guarded by an official at every hour and second of the day. Why the Wing was so secretive and frightening … no one knew.

Allen saw Kanda angrily talking to the guard, hand clasped on his sword.

"How many times to I have to tell you bastard," Kanda said, "That I am part of this damn Wing." The guard shook his head, reaching out his hand.

"Where is your insignia? All Wing members are required to have the insignia on them at all times." He shook his head, "I can't let you pass."

Kanda revealed his sword, pointing it at the guard.

"Look," He slid the sword across the guard's throat, "Just let me through." The guard forcefully shook his head. Just as he thought that Kanda was going to slit his throat, Allen came, grabbing his hand.

"Stop." Allen stated. Kanda, nearly growling, bared his teeth.

"Why should I?" His eyes narrowed. The guard, being a plump fellow, stepped between them, pushing them away from each other.

"No more, boys." The guard look at Allen, glancing at his hand.

"Are you the new recruit?" The guard asked. Allen nodded.

"Very well then," The guard grabbed the door handles, "You may go through." The large doors creaked open, revealing a dull gray hallway. Allen, expecting something more extravagent, thanked the guard and walked through.

Kanda began to walk, but the guard stopped him. Drawing out his sword, the guard stepped back, letting Kanda go.

"Fuck off." Kanda hissed at Allen.

Not knowing where to go, Allen followed a little far behind Kanda.

Rows and rows of dull doors passed by, which seemed like forever. Finally, though, Kanda stopped at a set of golden doors, which seemed utterly misplaced. He opened them roughly, and Allen's jaw almost dropped in amazement.

Inside seemed like another world. Rows of trees and forests dotted the landscape, along with a waterfall. Snow covered the far right corner of the grounds, and there seemed to be lava spouting and gurgling form the ground just nearby.

There was a large door, along with a gray stone pathway that led right in the middle of this. Kanda walked down it quickly. Allen almost didn't notice until he heard the door open. Running towards it, Allen made it just in time to see a row of fifty angels or so, all waiting around – silent.

Kanda stepped into the group, in the back. Allen walked in, also meshing in with the group. He stood near a red haired angel, about the same age as he was, maybe a little older. He wore a black eye patch, and was talking happily to another Wing member right beside him. Noticing Allen, he stopped the conversation, grinning.

"Oi, are you Allen?" He put out his hand. They shook hands.

"Yes. How did you know my name?" Allen furrowed his eyebrows.

"Rumors have it that there was a new recruit coming. Oh, name's Lavi. Just Lavi." He nodded, facing forward.

"Nice to meet you Lavi." Allen said, but Lavi did not hear him.

For some reason, Allen felt chaotic. Though there were only fifty angels in this large, gray, storehouse-like room, he felt alone somehow.

Somehow Allen knew that he would regret what was about to happen.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_(And sorry about the drab and … eh, boring-ness factor of this chapter. I'll try to make the next one extremely action-y, with lotsa Yullen, Laven, etc. moments)_

_And, if you found any spelling mistakes, please be sure to tell me. I'm too lazy to go back and proof read this or any other chapter. O_O;_

_Please rate and review!_

_[because you know you want to]_


End file.
